Daisuki da yo
by Vanfeny Wolfein
Summary: Debí decirte lo que sentía por ti, ahora pago el precio de mi error. Ojalá en otra vida pueda hacer que te quedes a mi lado por siempre.


Porque ustedes lo pidieron, he aquí la segunda parte de** Just want you to know**. El título deriva de la canción homónima de **Ai Otsuka**. Recomiendo mucho que le escuchen mientras leen, le da un buen sentimiento a la historia. Hasta la próxima.

* * *

><p><strong>Daisuki da yo<strong>

_«Te quise a pesar de saber que te iba a perder. Que cada día te perdía un poquito más, y yo seguía en el intento de llenarte el alma.»_

_Daniel Glattauer_

**i**

—¡Hakuryuu, Hakuryuu! —dijo Kyousuke, pero este ya había colgado. Intentó llamarle si bien parecía que había apagado su celular o no quería responder. Frustrado arrojó su móvil a la cama, secó sus lágrimas y se sentó en la silla de su escritorio.

Se quedó mirando a la nada, intentaba poner orden a los sentimientos arremolinados en su interior. Si ya había dado por cerrado aquel capítulo de su vida ¿por qué le dolieron aquellas palabras? Le había amado, sí, no tenía duda alguna. Pero una traición era lo que menos esperaba de él y menos que el otro fuese Taiyou.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al rememorar aquella escena, sus sollozos interrumpieron el silencio que reinó durante algunos momentos. Justo en ese momento Yuuichi abrió la puerta, iba a decirle que era demasiado tarde para que siguiese despierto pero al verlo en aquel estado se quedó callado.

Se acercó hasta su hermano menor y se arrodilló ante él. Este trató de desviar la mirada del otro para que no le viese llorar, pero fue inútil. Sintió las blancas y cálidas manos de su hermano mayor acariciar su rostro, secando su llanto.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó preocupado y entristecido el mayor— ¿Has discutido con Tenma? —el menor negó con la cabeza— ¿Entonces qué te ocurre? Dime.

—He hablado con Hakuryuu —dijo quedito. Apenas escuchó aquel nombre, el mayor de los Tsurugi se tensó. Aunque no lo externara, le guardaba rencor por haber herido a Kyousuke por lo que saber que este se había atrevido a molestarle le enojó bastante.

—¿Y qué te ha dicho? —inquirió sin ocultar su enojo— Si se ha atrevido a ofenderte, juro que iré a buscarlo y-

—No me ha ofendido —interrumpió aun sollozando—. No sé por qué sus palabras me han afectado, si ya no siento nada por él.

Fue así como le relató el breve intercambio de palabras sostenido con el de cabellos rubios. Yuuichi le escuchó con atención, se habían cambiado de lugar hacia la cama donde dejó que su hermanito se recostara en su regazo, mientras le contaba lo dicho por su ex. Se quedó pensativo antes de dar una respuesta al tiempo que acariciaba su cabello.

—Yo te sugiero que hables con él —empezó a hablar su hermano—. Ambos deben dejar las cosas en claro de una vez por todas —Kyousuke le miró confundido—. No es lo mismo que te diga esas cosas por teléfono, a que te las diga de frente.

—A Tenma no le agradará la idea —dijo el menor.

—Por esta vez, piensa solo en ti —continuó Yuuichi—. Si lo dejas así, solo te herirás más. Insisto, debes de hablar personalmente con él —instó a su hermano—. Sé que te será difícil, pero en serio, debes hacerlo. No puedes seguir torturándote. Sé que aunque digas lo contrario, todavía no lo olvidas.

—Yuuichi eso no es verdad —refutó el más joven de los Tsurugi.

—Lo es, y lo sabes muy bien.

Kyousuke cerró los ojos, sopesaba la sugerencia de su hermano mayor.

—Lo haré —sentenció después de meditarlo—, solamente porque tú me lo has pedido.

Quizás él tenía razón. Después de todo, no tenía ya nada que perder.

**ii**

Pasaron un par de días antes de que finalmente fuera a buscarlo a su casa. Kyousuke estaba muy nervioso, pero esa era su última opción ya que Hakuryuu había ignorado todas sus llamadas y mensajes. Solo esperaba que estuviese solo, sabía que Shuu solía frecuentarlo y lo que menos quería era confrontaciones en ese momento. Suspiró fuertemente antes de siquiera tocar el timbre, mas ya no fue necesario que lo hiciera. Justo en ese instante el otro abrió la puerta, estuvo a punto de cerrar pero el de cabellos azules le detuvo.

—Por favor, Hakuryuu. Necesito hablar contigo —habló aun forcejeando para que el de cabellos rubios no cerrara—, ahora soy yo quien quiere que le escuches.

Este cesó en su forcejeo y se apartó de la puerta.

—Adelante —fue todo lo que le dijo a Tsurugi quien con timidez entró al hogar ajeno. Se sorprendió al ver que casi nada había cambiado, y eso le trajo a su mente varios recuerdos gratos—. Vayamos a mi habitación, ahí hablaremos mejor.

El muchacho de ojos ámbares solo asintió y le siguió en silencio. No tanto por carecer de palabras que decir, sino porque repentinamente todo el valor que tenía minutos atrás se había esfumado. Hakuryuu abrió y le cedió el paso, el otro solo murmuró algo que sonó como «gracias». Una vez dentro, el de ojos rojizos se sentó en la silla de su escritorio. Kyousuke se quedó de pie cerca de la entrada.

—Hakuryuu, yo solo quería-

—Antes de que hables, déjame aclararte un par de cosas —le interrumpió con tono serio—. En primer lugar, has venido porque tú así has querido. Yo no te lo pedí. Segundo, más te vale habérselo dicho a tu novio. No quiero que después me busque para montarme escenas de celos.

—Tenma no sabe de esto —dijo el otro nervioso—. Tal vez después se lo diga.

Hakuryuu le miró sorprendido por unos segundos, pero después volvió a enseriarse.

—¿Y qué ibas a decirme?

—Yo tampoco he dejado de pensar en ti —soltó Kyousuke, tomando al otro por sorpresa—. Créeme que no puedo olvidarte. A diario pienso en qué pude haber hecho mal para que te fijases en Taiyou.

—Tú sabes que hiciste —dijo cortante el pelirrubio, no porque en verdad le despreciara. Al contrario, quería evitar decirle lo que pensó en aquella época. No quería herirle—. ¿Crees que se siente muy lindo ser ignorado por la persona que amas?

—Yo jamás te ignoré, tú lo hiciste —prosiguió el de ojos ámbares—. Fuiste tú quien empezó a distanciarte. Comenzaste a tratarme con frialdad sin razón alguna, y cuando yo te pedía una explicación me dejabas hablando solo.

—Kyousuke, por favor, yo solamente te trataba del mismo modo que tú hacías —Hakuryuu estaba empezando a irritarse, sabía que las palabras de Tsurugi eran ciertas—. Siempre sintiéndote mejor que yo, pensando solo en ti y no en mí, en nosotros.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —le gritó con lágrimas en los ojos— ¡Yo jamás me comporté de ese modo!

—Y esto es lo que siempre hacías, gritar porque sabías que yo tenía la razón.

—¿Por qué me tratas así cuando hace unos días me llamaste para decirme que aún me querías? ¿Por qué eres tan cruel?

—Tú mismo dijiste que eras feliz con Tenma, no sé por qué ahora te afectan mis palabras.

El de cabellos azules rompió en llanto, no pudo resistirse más. Sus sollozos fueron la respuesta a las palabras que Hakuryuu mencionó. Este se arrepintió de haberle hablado así, pero sabía que era lo mejor para los dos. Si bien, era consciente de que si Kyousuke llegaba a decirle que todavía le amaba no dudaría en corresponderle. Aun cuando el otro estuviese ya en una relación, la cual le pediría terminar para no causar más dolor a Matsukaze.

Antes de que el de ojos ambarinos pudiese decir algo más, sintió como el otro le envolvía en un cálido abrazo. Se estremeció levemente ante el contacto. Hakuryuu se separó unos instantes después, llevó una de sus manos hasta su rostro y secó sus lágrimas; Kyousuke cerró los ojos, dejando que el de cabello rubio acariciase sus mejillas hasta que al final decidió romper la distancia existente y le besó en los labios con vehemencia.

Pasó sus brazos por la cintura ajena y soltó un suspiro cuando sintió que el otro había pasado de sus labios a su cuello. Pronto sintió como le sujetó por los hombros y le llevó hasta la cama recostándole con suavidad en el mullido colchón. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, mientras leves suspiros escapan de sus labios al sentir como Hakuryuu acariciaba con sus cálidas y blancas manos su cuerpo, como memorizando cada parte de él.

Hakuryuu también suspiraba de vez en vez al sentir que el de cabellos azules también le acariciaba y besaba con deseo. El más pálido llevó una de sus manos hasta la goma que sujetaba su cabello y tiró de ella para dejar que el largo cabello rubio del dueño de la casa cayese libremente por sus hombros, pegándose a su piel debido a la fina capa de sudor producto de su excitación. Imitó la acción y también soltó el cabello de Kyousuke.

Sin que ambos se percatasen, pronto terminaron desnudos. El de cabellos rubios sobre Tsurugi quien se aferraba su espalda y rodeaba con fuerza su cintura con sus pálidas y delgadas piernas para hacer que le penetrara de manera más profunda. Cada embestida de Hakuryuu causaba que gemidos y suspiros de placer escapasen de los labios de los dos, y que Kyousuke se estremeciera de placer.

Con un último gemido, Hakuryuu se vino dentro del de cabellos azules que se corrió segundos después, manchándolos a ambos. Con cuidado el de ojos rojizos salió de él, y se recostó a su lado. Este se acurrucó en su pecho como aquella primera vez y se quedó profundamente dormido. El rubio intentó hacer lo mismo pero no pudo. El pensamiento de que aquello había estado mal, roía su cabeza pero también algo en su interior le decía que había sido lo correcto.

**iii**

Cuando Kyousuke despertó se dio cuenta de que estaba solo, con pereza se agachó para buscar entre su ropa el móvil, se alarmó al ver la hora. Era demasiado tarde y seguramente Yuuichi estaría preocupado por él. Llamó a Hakuryuu, pero no obtuvo respuesta al parecer no estaba en el baño como creyó. Juntó su ropa y se arregló lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando estaba a punto de salir, notó que había una hoja blanca doblada sobre uno de los burós. Sintió su corazón latir con fuerza y aun con inseguridad le tomó y desdobló para leer el mensaje que el otro le había dejado.

—No sabes cuánto anhelé por tenerte de nuevo entre mis brazos —empezó a leer al tiempo que sus ojos nuevamente se llenaban de lágrimas—, pero sé muy bien que lo nuestro no puede ser más.

_»Perderte fue muestra de mi inmadurez, de lo poco que me esforcé por mantenerte a mi lado. Lo cobarde que fui al refugiarme en alguien más, sin tomarme la molestia de escucharte y entender tus demandas. Jamás fui muy expresivo para esto del amor y lo sabes muy bien. Soy torpe para estas cosas. Pero quiero que sepas que aunque vayas a ser feliz con él, te deseo lo mejor, si bien me hubiese gustado ser yo quien te brindara aquella felicidad. Matsukaze parecer ser un chico maravilloso y estoy seguro de que sabrá amarte como yo fui incapaz de hacer. Aun así, podrás contar conmigo para hablar de lo que quieras cuando lo necesites. Al fin y al cabo fuiste mi mejor amigo, y también mi primer amor, y eso es algo que no debería cambiar. Seguiré extrañándote, como siempre, eso es seguro. Tal vez ahora un poco más que antes. Aunque ¿sabes? Siempre lo hice, incluso cuando estábamos juntos y pasábamos un par de días o incluso unas pocas horas sin vernos. Te agradezco tanto que me hayas amado aunque no siempre lo mereciera y me disculpo por no tener el coraje suficiente de decirte todo esto en persona. Espero que entiendas que el dejarte ir, es la mayor prueba de amor que puedo darte. Gracias por todo: por amarme, por hacer de mí una mejor persona, y de mi mundo un lugar también mejor. _

—Te ama, Hakuryuu —terminó de leer Tsurugi prácticamente llorando.

Dobló la nota de nueva cuenta y le guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Secó sus lágrimas y echó un vistazo a aquella habitación donde también hicieron el amor por vez primera. Tomó una de las notas adheribles que estaban sobre el escritorio y le dejó un mensaje. Salió de la casa sin mirar atrás, se sentía triste y contento al mismo tiempo. Triste porque dejaba al otro con el corazón roto, contento porque, efectivamente, dejarle seguir con su vida al lado de otro que no fuese él era la máxima demostración de amor que Hakuryuu pudo haberle dado.

Este regresó a su casa por la noche, sus padres no volverían hasta el siguiente día. Con el corazón latiendo fuertemente en su pecho, fue a su cuarto y le encontró vacío tal y como confío en que sucedería. Buscó la hoja que dejó en el mueble y no le encontró, pero si se dio cuenta de que le había dejado un mensaje sobre el teléfono. Tomó el pequeño papel y leyó su contenido, sonrió entre lágrimas y pegó la nota en la pequeña pizarra que tenía en el muro, justo junto a la fotografía que aún conservaba de ellos dos. Porque sabía muy bien que esas palabras serían lo último que sabría de Kyousuke aunque jamás podría olvidarlas, lo mismo que a él.

_Yo siempre te amaré, siempre. _


End file.
